The Battle across four dementions
by Penguinbrony24
Summary: My first Fanfiction! The central park zoo gets an influx of new animals. But, it's by mysterious reasons. The new zoosters must band together! Skilene and Mumble/Gloria. also has some character deaths and songs in the last six chapters.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

This is my first fanfiction, so read and review. Also, I don't care if you want to flame me. So, this is The Battle across four dimensions.

Battle across four dimensions  
>By: Happy Feet Fan 24<p>

Prologue

It is a beautiful afternoon in Paris, where the master thief Sly Cooper, was making his way to steal the Yellow Diamond of China. Someone, however, had other plans for the Master thief and his gang. "Help, he's attacking, he's attack…" The binocucom then cut off, making Bentley and Murray fear the worst. "Murray, we have to save Sly! He is…" Bentley then collapses on the floor. "Okay, good luck getting the Murr…" Murray then collapsed on the floor. Carmelita, who didn't even know about the attack on Sly, Bentley, and Murray, then came into the hideout. "Hey, where's? Oh my god! They were sleep darted." Then, an unknown assailant shoots Carmelita with a sleep dart. "All members of the Cooper Gang, plus Carmelita Fox are out and are being shipped out tomorrow." "Great, my muscled friend. When are you going to get here?" "By Friday, so step 2 of the plan can start."

It is a beautiful morning in emperorland, where, the Master of Tap himself, Mumble, was awake and his son, Erik was with him. "So, son what do you want to do today?" "Well, let's go fishing!" "Erik, we have to wait for your ma. Gloria? Where are you?" (Jaws theme playing) "Boo!" "Ah, what the? Gloria? Why did you do that?" Asked Mumble. "Always expect the unexpected." Then, the unexpected did happen. "We are going to teach Erik how to …" It fades, with Mumble landing face first in the snow. "Mum…" Gloria didn't even finish the sentence. Gloria, then fell flat into the snow. Erik then runs off to find his Uncle Ramon. "Ramon, my parents were hurt by something. I need your help." Ramon then runs to find his best friend and his mate lying asleep in the snow. Ramon then was shot by the thing. Erik was left alone. He then fell asleep, next to his father's feet.

About a day later, Sly wakes to find himself stuck in a crate. Bang! "Ow! What the? I'm in a crate! Yay! Bentley, are you here?" "Yes, I am. Is Murray here as well?" "Yes I am! Let me out of this small wooden prison, or I'll smash my way out!" "Calm down! Oy, this sucks!" "Hey Ringtail, if you are here, I need a kiss." "Yes, I am, Carm." "Shoo!" "Carm!" "Shoo! Did you hear that?" On another part of the boat, Mumble Happy Feet was beginning to stir. Yawn! "What the? Where are we? Wait. Erik, are you down there little guy?" "Yes, I am here pa." Bang! "Ow, that hurt!" "Uncle Ramon? Is that you?" Erik asked. "Yes it is, but I banged my freaking head on whatever this thing is that we are in." Gloria, then subsequently woke up and banged her head on the thing that they were in. Elsewhere on the boat, a familiar figure was beginning his evil scheme. "Naaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay, His Blueness, when are you going to get here?" "In a few days." "When are you going to take down your friends?" "Tomorrow, so we can have all these supposed heroes in one location. Then Operation: Revenge is Sweet can move on." "All show bow down to the Tytonic Order of Pure Ones!"

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper is owned by Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment America Happy Feet is owned by Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures

Read and Review, I need your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2: the new arrivals

This is chapter 2 of the battle across dimensions. Trust me; this story is only going to get better! Please read and review!

Chapter 2: The new arrivals

It was a lovely morning in the Central Park Zoo, where Skipper, usually the first penguin up, was actually still asleep. "Skipper!" exclaimed Private. The newest member of the team Pat had a plan. He would play a joke on Skipper. "No, Doris, Kowalski must never know." Skipper said, still asleep. Though the speakers came, "Let them hate, I drop your whole plan, Lay your shoulders down for the three second count!" After this auditory assault, Skipper leapt out of bed and gave Private, Pat, Kowalski, and Rico all a chop across the beak. "What the heck was that for?" yelled Pat. "For playing hippie trash in our hideout!" "Skipper, all that was your wakeup call! By the way, Kowalski has something to tell you." Pat said. "What is this time, Kowalski?" "The zoo has gotten new animals. Here they are: a raccoon, a hippo, a turtle, a vixen, Three Emperor Penguins, and an Adelie penguin." "Hey guys!" "Oh, hi Marlene. Did you hear about our new neighbors?" "Yes, and I was about to go meet them." Marlene said. "Stop, Marlene, they could be enemy agents!" "Wait, Kowalski, did you say three Emperor penguins?" "Yes."

Ten minutes later, Marlene and the Penguins were at the Emperor Penguin habitat. The youngest emperor, Erik was beginning to stir. "Okay, Marlene and I will greet them. I certain I've seen them before. Hmm." Erik was barely awake. "Hello, little guy. Welcome to the central park zoo, in New York City." "Oh, my great 'guin, pa, wake up! I don't think we're in Emperorland anymore." "What? Oh my!" Pat, then fainted, passing out face first on the sidewalk. "What the ham steaks?" "Hi, I'm…" "Mumble Happy Feet, Emperor Penguin, son of Memphis and Norma Jean, Father of Erik," he then points at Erik, "Gloria's best friend and love, and Ramon's best friend." "Wow that is right! How?" "Just a lucky guess!" Pat exclaims. "Okay, everybody, this is Mumble Happy Feet. That little grey guy down by his feet is his son, Erik. There is Gloria, his love of his life." "What's all the commotion about? Can't a very little penguin get a little bit of shut eye?" "That is Ramon, Mumble's best friend." "Did we hear you say that there are more new neighbors?" "Yes, and I have plan to meet them. Mumble, Erik, Gloria, Ramon, Marlene and I will go meet our new neighbors. You guys are welcome to come with us, if you want."

Another ten minutes later, the odd group, including Marlene, belly slid to the raccoon habitat. Pat then fainted, again. "Hello, I'm…" "Sly Cooper, Master thief, leader of the Cooper Gang, and an all-around good guy." "My question is where is Murray, Bentley, and…" "Freeze, Cooper!" "Inspector Fox or should I say my wife?" "All right ringtail, where are we?" "New York, the Central Park Zoo!" "THUNDER FLOP!" "There you are, Murray." "Hey, Sly!" "Bentley, there you are! So what do we do now?" "Well, we wait to see if there are any more mysterious deliveries of animals. I'm pretty sure that there will be more. Until then, we need to introduce all of you to our friend and neighbors."

Disclaimer: Happy Feet belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures. Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment. Penguins of Madagascar belong to DreamWorks Pictures and Nickelodeon.

This is just the beginning! Please read and review! Tell me some more characters I could add! I'll really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: rise of the guardians

This is chapter three of the Battle across four dimensions. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Rise of the guardians

It was a beautiful summer's night on the island of hoole, where Soren, along with his best friend Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger, are departing on a mission for the Ga'Hoole Tree. "Dad, can we come along with you?" asked Soren's three daughters, Bell, Blythe, and Bash. "No, but perhaps someday you can. Pelli, are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, I'll be fine, now go. What's your mission this time?" "Well, we're investigating the disappearances of several owlets and we also got a tip, that the Pure Ones, now being led by the Striga, are harvesting flecks again." "Okay, I'll see you in a few days, alright?" "Okay!"

A few minutes later, Soren, Twilight, Digger, and Gylfie were all in the sky. "Wow, it's very calm!" Digger exclaims. "It's too calm." Twilight said. Soren was picking up the hint of a sound, and suddenly, BOOM! Soren began to go yeep and fell from the sky. "Soren! No…" BOOM! Gylfie was the next to go yeep fallowed by Digger and then Twilight. Nyra watched this all unfold. "Yes, I shall have my revenge on these so called guardians! I shall…" BOOM! Nyra was the next to go down. An unseen person, or should I say an unknown owl was talking to an unknown person. "I have gotten the band, along with Nyra. Now, my plans to rule the Ga'Hoole tree will go uninterrupted!" "The doctor told me to ask you when you're supposed to get here." "I'll be there in a few days." Otulissa, after seeing the attack on the Band, went to King Coryn hollow. "Coryn, Ruby, Eglantine, and I just saw the Band, and your mother, Nyra, get attacked by something! I need you to come with me!" "Okay, I'll go with you!" When they reached the point where the band was attacked, they were gone! "But, they were here! Eglantine, weren't they just here?" "Yes they were. Wait, Otulissa, you're standing on something." Eglantine said. She was. It appeared to be a shipping label. "What in the name of Glaux is this?" "It looks like a sticker, but it has the name of the other's city called New York City." "What? Wait, I think I know where that is." Otulissa, Coryn, and Ruby frantically flew back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. However, Eglantine stayed. "Soren, wherever you are, I hope to glaux that you're not hurt." She then took off, as well.

About a day later, Soren woke up to find himself in a cage. "What in the name of Glaux?" Yawn! "Soren, what the heck happened?" "I don't know. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was going yeep and falling to the ground." "Funny, that's the last thing I remember too." Twilight said, before charging the cage wall and then bounding off. "Finally, the full band! I can finally get my revenge on you, Twilight, for killing Kludd, but I'm not going to." "What do you mean, Nyra?" "My attention is on The Striga. That backstabbing, no good, son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" "Okay, Gylfie, what does the shipping label on that piece of steel say?" "Ship to New York, Central Park Zoo, North America." "Do you want me to tell the other guardians to get ready for battle?" "No, tell them to get ready for war." Coryn said, with a greenish glow coming from his eyes.

Disclaimer: Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky

There is more to come for this story, please review. I'm always looking for suggestions to improve my stories. I'm also thinking about adding more characters for my story. So, I would like suggestions for more characters in upcoming chapters. Remember, never give up and Piece Out from Happy Feet Fan 24!


	4. Chapter 4: the guardians are coming!

This is chapter 4 of the battle across four dimensions! Please read and review, I'm looking for ways to improve the story! So, if you have any ideas (new characters, alternate story lines, etc.), just leave your suggestions in your review. Once again, I don't care if you flame me.

Chapter 4: The Guardians are coming!

A day later, Pat and Kowalski overheard Alice talking to another zookeeper. "This is weird, the computer says that we due for another shipment of animals." Alice said. "What animals now? We've already had Emperor and Adelie Penguins from Antarctica and a bunch of animals from Paris. What now? Owls from England?" "Well, we are getting owls, but it doesn't say where there from." After hearing this, Pat and Kowalski decided to investigate. They got to Alice's computer and found out a shocking revelation. Alice wasn't lying. They were getting owls. They brought up the e-mail. Pat nearly passed out at the sight of this e-mail. 'To the head zookeeper of the central park zoo, we have "acquired" more animals for your zoo, as follows: 2 barn owls, one is the leader of the band and the other is evil; a great grey owl, a pygmy owl, and a burrowing owl. All owls were humanely handled with care. They should be at the New York City docks in about a day. Sincerely, the IODYSE.' "Oh, my god! We are getting the guardians of Ga'Hoole! This is awesome!" Kowalski looked at Pat in disbelief. "I'll explain later." Later that day, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, and Nyra got to the Central Park Zoo, however they were asleep. "I got this." Pat said. "TIME TO GET UP SLEEPY HEADS!" "Ow, my head. Oh hello, I'm…" "Soren. That is Twilight. That's Digger. She is Gylfie. That is Nyra." "How did you know our names?" "Just a lucky guess." "What's your name?" "I'm Pat. This is Kowalski." Suddenly, "I'm Marlene." Twilight then begins to stare at her. "Why are you staring at me?" "A rat, finally! I'm starving!" "Rat, I'm an Asian Otter, you jerk!" Skipper, just coming up on this, sprang into action. "Rico, emergency owl food, double time!" Skipper commands. Rico then hacked up a vole and four rats. "Here you go. Twilight, you get the vole. You four can divide the four rats." The owls then had a great meal. Twenty minutes later, "These are our new neighbors?" "Yes, surprising, I know. Can I have everybody's attention?" "Quiet! Thank you!" Exclaims Mort. "Okay, we are having a meeting in the Zoovenir shop." Erik raises his flipper. "What time do we need to be at the meeting?" "Everybody needs to be there at 8:00 am sharp! Hear that, Julien and Ramon? 8:00 am sharp." "What if we are the late?" Julien stupidly asks. "Then, I'll give you a five knuckle shuffle and attitude adjustment. That's what I'll do if you're late."

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks Pictures and Nickelodeon; Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky<p>

Okay, the fun is just getting started! The next chapter is going to be my favorite chapter. It's time for the meeting/party! Please review! Leave your suggestions! I'm open to change in this story. (Additional characters, more locales for battle chapters, etc.) Just put your suggestions in your review of the chapters. Happy Feet Fan 24, out! Piece!


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Gloria

This is chapter 5. Let me tell you, this is probably the most boring chapter of the whole story. But, the story must go on. This is chapter 5: Finding Gloria.

Chapter 5: Finding Gloria

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, just before sunrise. HONK! "Ow, what the gel was that all about?" Sly exclaimed. "Time to get up princess. The meeting is in twenty minutes, time to go." Pat stated. "What about breakfast?" "Don't worry about breakfast. The lemurs are supposed to be bringing fruits and other things. Don't worry about it." "Oh, what is with all the screaming?" Mumble, who was woken up by Sly's screaming, screamed. "Hey Pat, will you wake Ramon up for me?" "Yeah, I will."

A few minutes later, Ramon was still fast asleep in his 'cave'. "Ramon! It's time to get up! I need you to go to the meeting! By the way, if you want to be angry with anyone, Mumble put me up to this." Pat said over the PA system. "Oh, I'm going to kick Mumble and Pat's butts!"

"Mumble, where's Gloria? She needs to come. Kowalski and I have uncovered some news about your captures. Bring Erik too. He should enjoy the lemur's fruits and stuff." "Okay, I'll go look for her." Mumble looked all over the zoo. "Burt, have you seen Gloria?" "No I haven't, but I just saw your son, Erik going back to your exhibit." "Thanks!" Mumble went to the new penguin habitat as fast as he could. "Erik, where are you son?" "Right here, pa." Erik answered. "Where's your ma?" "I think she's up by the clock on the tower at the front gate of the zoo." "I need you to go to the Zoovenir shop. Pat should… Oh, there he is now!" "I'll bring Erik to the Zoovenir shop. You need to go find Gloria!" Mumble hurried over to the bell tower, wondering how he would get up there. "Need help, soldier?" "Hey, Skipper. Did you help Gloria up there?" "Yes, I did. She said that she wanted to see the sunrise from the tower. So, I helped her up there." "Think you can help me up there?" "I would love to." Skipper attached some balloons to Mumble, and he then floated up to the top of the bell tower. "Hey there." "Hey, Mumble." "We need to get to the meeting. Pat said that Kowalski and he found out who shot us with those tranquilizer darts. He also said that the lemurs were bringing breakfast. What do you say?" "I don't know. This place stinks, but I do want to know who did that to us. Okay, plus I haven't eaten breakfast yet." "Skipper, want to help us down?" "Jump!" Skipper exclaimed. "Okay, Gloria, hold on!" Mumble jumped, and landed on his feet! "Mumble, you are crazy, but I love your craziness. Boogie wonderland!" Mumble and Gloria then danced all the way to the meeting. 'These Emperor penguins have a screw loose! Wonder where they learned to dance like that.' Skipper thought.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment<p>

Chapter 5 has come to a close. Chapter 6 is up next! The 'meeting'! I have a few surprises for chapter 6. Just wait! Remember, Never Give Up! Happy Feet Fan 24 out! Piece!


	6. Chapter 6: The meeting

This is chapter 6, the 'meeting'. Oh, this is going to be fun! Please read and review. I'll really appreciate it!

Chapter 6: The 'meeting'

Everybody was talking at the same time, so Pat had to shut them up. "Okay, could everybody please shut up?" Pat said. "Quiet! Thank you!" Mort exclaimed. "Thank you Mort. Okay, can everybody hear me?" Pat asked. Nobody says anything. "So, we called this meeting to tell you who tranquilized you guys." Pat said. Kowalski started, "Okay, for the Cooper Gang and Carmelita Fox, it was Muggshot. For the Emperor Penguins and the Adelie penguin, it was the boss Skua." Pat continued, "For the guardians and Nyra, it was the Striga." "What? I thought that we killed him!" "Apparently, you didn't kill him!" Pat exclaimed. Sly put up his paw. "When is breakfast supposed to get here?" "Yes, Mr. Pat, when is breakfast supposed to get here?" "We eat whenever the lemurs get here. Speak of the devil." Just then, Julien, flanked by Mort and Maurice, bust into the meeting. "Thank you for arriving Julien, it's about time! Why don't you take your seat in the front row." Pat said. "Pat, you are not a king. I shall take over this meeting." "Julien, you better take your seat, or I will beat you within an inch of your life. Am I making myself clear?" "Yes, Skipper!" "Good, we saved you guys' front row seats." "Wait, I got to grab something real quickly." Julien quickly ran to his 'kingdom' to grab his blender and a whole bunch of coconuts for smoothies. He quickly ran back to the meeting. "Smoothies, anyone?" This started a big-time dance party. Everyone had a smoothie, even Skipper, who also apologizes to Julien. "Julien, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." "It's okay, Skipper." Mumble, Pat, and Gloria taught everybody how to tap dance.

It was 3:30 am. By this time, all who were at the party had gone back to their habitats and were asleep. However, there were four individuals still awake. The Cooper Gang was still awake and was on a heist. They were searching for the rare yellow diamond. The diamond was a Fox family heirloom and was stolen from Carmelita's family several years before. Bentley had found out that the diamond was at the natural history museum. Sly, then took the diamond and was on his way back to the zoo. "I have the diamond, and I'm on my way back to the zoo." "Were do you think you're going, you masked punk?" "Bentley, I've been captured by some animal control officer. Bentley, tell Carm I love her." Then, Sly's benoc-u-com cut off, leaving Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita in shock.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures. Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment. Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures. Guardians of Ga'Hoole belong to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.<p>

Read and review! I need your feedback! Also, I want to add more characters to this story from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Happy Feet Two, or any other new animated movie. So, in your review, suggest new characters! I'll add them to the later chapters! But, for now, Never Give Up, and piece from the original Happy Feet superfan, Happy Feet Fan 24!


	7. Chapter 7: Sly's Gone!

This is chapter 7, the start of the battle! Please read and review, I would love to get more suggestions for characters. So, enjoy!

Chapter 7: Sly's gone?

It was 5:30 am, when a scream split the silence of the Zoo. This was Carmelita reacting to the news of Sly getting kidnapped by the unknown animal control officer. "What the ham steaks?" "I think the scream came from the Cooper gang habitat." "Carm, what happened?" Pat asked. "Sly, he was on a heist and was captured by some big animal control officer!" Carmelita explained. "Officer X! They gave that nutball his job back?" "Well, that what it looks like." At that moment, Soren plunged into the growing mob. "Here you go Carm." "Soren, how did you get this?" "I was flying over the fight, and Sly yelled 'Soren, get this diamond to Carm. It belongs to her!' That is the last I saw of him. By the way, the guy who kidnapped Sly wasn't Officer X." "Then, who in the name Custer's mustard, was it?" "It was some over muscled bulldog." Soren said. "Muggshot! I thought that he was in jail!" Carmelita exclaimed. "He was." Pat then got his cell phone and brought the Salt Lake City Newspaper. 'Muggshot, the mastermind behind the acquisition of Mesa City, was released on bail today. We tried to reach Mr. Muggshot for comment; however we couldn't reach him for comment.' "So, he was out on bail." Carmelita said. Hearing all the pandemonium, Mumble came up to Carmelita to ask what the heck was going on. "Carm, what's the heck is going on?" "Sly was kidnapped by Muggshot! Do you want to help us to get him back?" "Yes, do need anybody else to help?" "Yes, we are going to everybody to save Sly." Soren asked, "Pat, do you want me to tell the guardians and Nyra to get ready for a battle?" "No, tell them to get ready for a war." Pat replied, with a greenish glow in his eyes.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belong to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky<p>

So, the battle will begin in Chapter 8! Review! I want your feedback, as well your suggestions for characters in later chapters. So, Never Give Up!; and goodbye for now from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	8. Chapter 8: Melee for the Master Thief

This is chapter 8! Please read and review! Remember, I'm open to suggestions for more characters! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: the Melee for the master thief

It was time start Operation: Save Sly from Certain Doom. "Bentley, where is the signal from Sly's GPS coming from?" Pat asked. "It looks like the signal is coming from Coney Island." "Oh, no. That is extremely bad news!" "Why?" "This means that Dr. Blowhole has him." Kowalski said. "Who's Dr. Blowhole?" Mumble asked. "Apparently, he's the penguins arch enemy." Marlene stated. "Not apparently, he is our arch enemy. He is pure evil, with skin surprisingly pleasant to the touch. Be afraid, be very afraid Mumble!" Skipper said, with his eye twitching. "I know I'm going to regret this, but what kind of animal is Blowhole?" Gloria asked. "He is a Bottlenose Dolphin." Kowalski stated. Then, the TV flashed on with the image of the evil Dolphin nemesis. "Greetings my flightless foes." Blowhole stated. "I'm going to kill you jerk!" Pat exclaimed. "Calm down Pat, Why do you hate Blowhole so much?" Bentley asked. "He's the reason I'm Adelie penguin! No offence, Ramon." "None taken." Ramon said. "I had the best vantage point for the fight between Sly and Muggshot. Muggshot knocked out the raccoon and carried him into a cab. They are at the New York Dock. If you hurry, you might save him." Blowhole said. "How do you know where my criminal is?" "I put my own tracker on him. No, I won't tell you why I did this. So, can we have a truce?" "Yes, but don't even think about crossing us. If you do, you will be in a world of hurt!" Skipper exclaimed. "See you at the docks. Naaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Now, maybe we can get Muggshot to spill the beans about the IODYSE, maybe we can stop them."

Meanwhile, Sly was tied to a chair, and was being slapped around by Muggshot. "Okay, why did you kidnap me?" The Striga began, "Sly, we knew if we kidnapped you, your friends from the central park zoo would come find you. But, what they don't see coming is we are using you as bait for our trap. As we speak now, thousands of Pure Ones are on the way to this place to start the war of the Raccoon." "Wait, you didn't give me my one phone call." The Striga takes a cell phone from one of his minions and gives it to Sly. "A little privacy please?" He then dials a number. "Hello?" "It's Sly. Listen, I'm being used as bait as a trap for you guys. You need a different plan." "Don't worry, I think I got one."

Twenty minutes later, Pat arrives at the docks, as a pizza man. "We didn't order any pizza." "It's one your neighbors didn't want, so it's half price." "Oh, what flavor is it?" "It is a five cheese and DOOM pizza." "Wait, what?" "Now!" "Suddenly, Erik and Mort shot out of the box like a bullet out of a gun, taking out the guard with a double front dropkick and then finished him off with a pair of elbow drops. "Guard has been taken out. Ringtail, are you ready?" "Yes." "Okay. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, charge!" The charge started with the band and Nyra taking out the few dragon owls that were guarding Sly. Then, their attention turned to the Striga. They knocked him out with a few blows from Sly's Cane. Pat then untied Sly from the chair. Then he was subsequently sucker punched by Muggshot. Murray then stepped up. "Come on weakling, if you think you're the number one contender, then take a shot at the champion!" As he always did, Murray used his muscles. He punched him in the face. Sly then Chop Blocked him and Murray then powerbombed Muggshot though the table. "Guess I'm the champion." Murray said. The boss skua gave up quickly. But, they forgot one important person in this fight.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.<p>

The plot thickens! A cliffhanger, I wonder what is going to happen! I need feedback! Remember, never give up on anything. The original Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two superfan, Happy Feet Fan 24 out!


	9. Chapter 9: Blowhole's Plan

This is possibly my least favorite chapter in the whole story. But, the story must go on and this chapter is part of this story. Read and review, I need some feedback.

Chapter 9: Blowhole's Plan

"Naaaaaaaaa! Greetings my flightless foes! I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I just came to get my new partner in crime." Blowhole proclaimed. "Well, don't look at me." Julien stated. Then the unimaginable happens, both Pat and Sly step forward. "Both of us are his new partners in crime." Pat stated. "He convinced us to come to the dark side to save our lives." Sly said. "What are you talking about?" Bentley asked. "All skuas and pure ones, please move to my current location." Blowhole announced. Then thousands of skuas and pure ones moved into the docks. "You see, we masterminded the plan to bring you all here." Sly begins, "When I was kidnapped, I wasn't actually kidnapped! But, with Soren floating there, needed to come up with a plan, and quick. That's why I tricked you into following me." "Skipper, you were never trusting of me from the start. You should have been." "What are you blathering about?" Skipper asked. "I was contacted by Blowhole to be his mole in the Central Park Zoo, but I told him if I did, I was going to stay in the zoo." Pat said. "I have created a prototype Penguuuin laser. It turns any penguin I shoot the laser at into a helpless lemur, No offence Julien." "None taken." Julien said. Then, the unthinkable happens. Sly tranquilizes Soren, Bentley, Skipper, and Mumble. Then the battle began. Thousands of skuas and pure ones attacked the remaining group, causing the group to retreat back to the zoo.

Several hours later, the captives, consisting of Soren, Bentley, Skipper, and Mumble, finally woke up. "Welcome to your new home. If you do what we tell you, you will not be harmed. If you don't we will turn all of you into lemurs!" "Let us get your Segways."

It was about 2:30 am and Pat had woken up for a drink of water. "Gulp! Ah, that's better." "Naaaaaaaaa!" 'Blowhole must be watching a funny movie. At 2:30 in the morning? I need to see what he is up to.' Pat thought. Pat then went into the main hold of Blowhole's hideout. 'He must not notice me here.' Pat thought. "Naaaaaaaaa! My plan the penguuuins and everyone is going perfect! The culmination of the plan starts tomorrow at high noon! Naaaaaaaaa!"

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet 2 belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky<p>

This story is beginning to get good! Read and Review, I need suggestions! Bye from Happy Feet Fan 24!


	10. Chapter 10: A plan is hatched

This is chapter 10 and the story will only get better! Read and review! I want your feedback and suggestions for more characters. Here we go…

Chapter 10: a plan is hatched

'Oh, god, what have I done?' Pat thought to himself. 'I have to wake everyone up.' Five minutes later, Pat and Sly had woken up all the captives. "I hope you can forgive me. I have some very bad news. Blowhole and The Striga are planning to slaughter everyone at the central park zoo. This includes your son, Erik, Mumble." "What? Nooooooooooooo!" Then Mumble screamed in extreme madness. "Why should we believe anything that you say?" Bentley asked, angrily. "We are the only chance for the Central Park Zoo. We are the only ones who can save the zoo, and god forbid, save my own soul." After a moment of silence, Pat continued, "But I have a plan. Sly will lead. I'll take Dr. Blowhole out." Sly continued, "But it won't matter. Blowhole has already sent the first wave of crabs." "I know, but I've alerted Kowalski that the crabs will be at the central park zoo at 6:00 am. What time is it?" "5:15." "Crap! Wait, Soren, I'm letting you go first. I need you to get to the Central Park Zoo as fast as you can!" As Soren left, Pat said, "Glaux speed Soren!"

Soren then got to the zoo, just before 5:30 am. "Is that? It's Soren!" Gylfie exclaimed. "I thought that we would never see you again." "Gylfie, there's no time! We need to get our battle claws on and prepare for the fight of our lives. Meanwhile back on Coney Island, "You liar! I heard what you said about slaughtering everybody at the Central Park Zoo. You probably are planning to kill me!" "You heard that? No matter! I'll kill you and everybody at the zoo. Then, the Striga and I will take over the World! Naaaaaaaaa!" Pat then grabbed a broom and smashed it over Blowhole's head. "Ow, my head!" Pat then picked him up and powerslammed him though a table. Pat then hit the self-destruct button. Self-Destruct in 10, 9, 8" "We need to get out of here!" Mumble exclaimed. They got out of the place by less than a second. "We have to get back to the Central Park Zoo!" Pat exclaimed.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet and Happy Feet Two belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures  
>Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Legend of the Guardians belongs to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky<p>

Well, it's time for the first major battle! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, Never Give Up! Piece from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	11. Chapter 11:Siege of the Central Park Zoo

This is chapter 11 and is the beginning of the war to save the four dimensions. I would tell you more, but you have to read this chapter to find out! Read and review, I need some feedback and ideas!

Chapter 11: the Siege of the Central Park Zoo

The siege of the Central Park Zoo had begun with a wave of crabs. "Okay, Guardians, let's defeat the evil!" Soren led the attack, with Twilight, who was carrying Erik, was directly behind him. Digger was carrying Mort, who was carrying an extra set of battle claws, fitted for lemur use. "Watch out Soren, there using Pure Ones and Dragon Owls. Soren set his sights on several pure ones. Erik then took out 6 of them in one shot. "Good job, Chick Magnet!" Soren exclaimed. Then Mort took out 6 more pure ones. "Awesome job, Sad Eyes!" Twilight exclaimed. Then the unexpected happened. Pat, Mumble, Skipper, and Bentley flew into the battle. "Woo Hoo! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Mumble exclaimed in excitement while he flew into the battle. "Soren, can you hear me?" Pat asked over the radio. "Yes, and I see that you have your Battle Claws on." Soren stated. Pat then took out a dragon owl. "Where's Sly?" "This is the Master Thief and I'm on route in my bi-plane." Sly then took out 10 pure ones and 10 dragon owls. "Nice shooting Sly!" Soren exclaimed. "Soren, look out! Nyra is coming right at you and she has her battle claws!" Gylfie exclaimed. "This is the young king, and uncle, I'm on my way to take out Nyra!" "Coryn? How did you find us?" "That's not important right now. Soren, Pelli was kidnapped by the Striga! Worse than that, He is planning a battle at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree!" "What about the three b's?" "Bell, Blythe and Bash are fine. Miss P is taking care of them!" "Guardians, to battle!" Otulissa yelled. Hundreds of guardians then came into the fray, with many of them taking Pure Ones and Dragon Owls. Nyra and what was left of the fighting force had to retreat. But the worse news was still to come.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Chapter 12 coming up! I hate cliffhangers, but that's the way I've written this story. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there are more to come! Piece out from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	12. Chapter 12:Evil Paring of a lifetime

This is chapter 12 and will probably be the shortest chapter of the whole fanfic. Read and review! I need feedback and ideas for additional characters from Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, Legend of the Guardians, Penguins of Madagascar, Sly Cooper, and Guardians of Ga'Hoole. I would really love it.

Chapter 12: The Evil Paring of a lifetime

Private and Kowalski were celebrating the victory, when a familiar face popped up on the TV. "Greetings, Private and Kowalski! I'm surprised that our Dragon Owls, Pure Ones, and crabs haven't killed you yet. But this is only the beginning of my plan." "What do you mean, Bottlenose?" "We are going to have an all-out assault on Antarctica, the Ga'Hoole Tree, and Paris! We will slaughter any animal that doesn't join the Tytonic order of Pure Ones!" "You're mad! Nobody in their right minds would join you!" Private exclaimed. "Well that's what we going to do! Good luck, you're going to need it! Naaaaaaaaa!" Blowhole said. "Pat, I need you to come to the HQ right now!" Kowalski commanded. "I'm on my way." Pat said. A few minutes later, Pat got to the HQ. "Pat, this is bad, this is very bad!" Kowalski exclaimed. "Let me guess, Blowhole and the Striga got out of his hideout before it blew." "Yes." "They are going to kill anyone in Antarctica, Ga'Hoole, and Paris that don't join the Tytonic Order of Pure Ones." "Yes. How did you know that?" "You forgot that you made me be the mole in his operation. I overheard him talking about his plan to himself early this morning." There was a brief silence then Pat continued, "Oh god, we are vastly outnumbered, but if we leave before the day ends, we could have the element of surprise." Pat would later call an emergency meeting of the Fighting Force to Save Four Dimensions.

"Okay, we need to leave right now! We are going to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree! They are in the most trouble." "To arms!" Coryn proclaimed. "To Arms!" Everyone proclaimed. They left for the Great Ga'Hoole tree right after the Meeting.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

The war across four dimensions is beginning! Keep reading! The story is going to get a bit bloody. But, that's war! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is going to continue! Good bye from Happy Feet Fan 24.


	13. Chapter 13: the unknown

Here's the next chapter of the Battle across four dimensions. As always, read and review, I want your feedback.

Chapter 13: The unknown

Before they left for the great Ga'Hoole tree, Pat had something to say. "Alright, I try to short and sweet. It all started about 10 years ago, and I was searching for my long lost brother." "Ramon, where are you?" "So what you're saying is…" Mumble didn't have time to finish his thought. "You and I are brothers! But how?" "You left a season before I was born, and our parents told me all about you. It took me ten years to find you and you are my brother!" "Okay, everybody, I know this is a practical joke, so stop teasing me." "Ramon, this is no joke, we are brothers. Only one person knew that you and I are brothers." Pat said. "Marlene. Am I right?" Ramon asked. "Yes, when he first got to the central park zoo, he told me about his older brother. I think you said his name was Ramon, and ever since he told me, he told me not to tell anyone, unless his older brothers, Ramon were to ever find you." "Pat, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I've been so love sick for so long, and I never thought our parents would ever have another egg, so I left." "What's this got to do with anything?" Sly asked. "Well, I just thought that Ramon would like to know about his long lost brother. That, and Me, Ramon, Kowalski, and The Chaws of chaws will go the Great Ga'Hoole tree. Everybody else, stay here until we send you word to start phase two of the Battle across the Four Dimensions. To Arms!" "To arms!" everybody says back.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New year from Happy Feet Fan 24! Enjoy the holiday season!


	14. Chapter 14:Battle Strategy, with a twist

This is chapter 14 of the Battle across Four Dimensions. The action is about to take off, but before that, the battle strategy chapter, with a twist.

Chapter 14: Battle Strategy, with a twist

"All right guys, fall in." Skipper said. "Here's the plan. Skipper, Mumble, Otulissa, and 25 guardians will go defend emperorland. Kowalski, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and whatever guardians you find at the Ga'Hoole tree will defend the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Sly, Bentley, Private, Twilight, Coryn, and 50 guardians will defend Paris. Gloria, Me, Rico, Murray, and everybody who I didn't say their names are staying here to defend The Central Park Zoo." Pat ended.

About an hour later, Pat was giving a speech, "Guys, It has come to this, War! Well, If Dr. Blowhole and The Striga want war, by god will give them war! We outnumber them 2/1, but Blowhole and The Striga are cunning, you never know when they're going to attack. Keep your eyes peeled! There's a high likelihood that not all of us is going to survive. Just remember, if you do die, you gave your life to keep two evil tyrants from gaining world domination! When the individual battles are done, the remaining troops will join the other battles, that way; we can win this war faster!" "Pat, I want to go to Emperorland! I need to save my chicka, Carmen, from the Skuas!" Ramon exclaimed. "Fine. Do what you need to do brother." Pat replied.

It was almost time for the war to begin, but Pat wanted to give the gang a moral boost. "Okay, before you guys and gals leave, I'm going to lead us in a rousing rendition of We will Rock you!" (We will Rock You by Queen) We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

Singin'

We will

we will rock you

We will

We will rock you

Buddy you're a young man, hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

Y' big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will

We will rock you

Singin'

We will

We will rock you

Buddy you're an old man, poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace, some

day

You got mud on your face

big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into yo' place

We will

We will rock you

Singin'

We will

We will rock you

Everybody

We will

We will rock you

We will

We will rock you

"May I say something?" Gloria asked. "Go ahead." Pat replied. "What's your heartsong?" "That's a very good question! Anybody want to hear my heartsong?" "Shure!" Sly replied. "Anybody else?" Everybody would raise their hands. (Africa by TOTO)

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in the 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Everybody was speechless. "Pat, that was amazing!" Mumble exclaimed. "Thank you that is one of many songs that I like to sing." "Okay, Party time is over! It's time…" Soren said, with fire in his eyes. "To arms!" Coryn exclaimed.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet 2, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belong to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; We will Rock you belongs to Queen; Africa belongs to TOTO.

The first battle of the War starts in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I need your feedback!


	15. Chapter 15: Battle For Emperorland

Chapter 15! This is the first battle! This is the Battle for Emperor Land!

Chapter 15: The Battle for Emperor Land

Mumble, Otulissa, Skipper, and 25 guardians flew into emperorland. "Mumble!" "Ma! What the heck has been going on!" "It's been awful! The skuas have been attacking us, saying that if we don't join something call the Tytonic Union of the Pure Ones, they would destroy us. Your father stood up to them, but…" "But what?" "They kidnapped him!" "Don't worry. We will find him!"

Elsewhere in emperorland, Memphis was being interrogated by the Striga. "Now, tell me, where is your son!" "I told you, I don't know! He was taken by the aliens, and I haven't seen Mumble, Gloria, or Erik since!" "Then, I guess I'm going to have to destroy you." "Don't lay a feather on him! I'm going to destroy you!" "You? You look like you should still be in a rookery." "Don't underestimate me." Just then, Skipper hits Striga with a kendo stick. "What do you say now? Punk. I say, Skuas attack! They were over whelmed! Julien, who had hidden in a bag full of battle claws, flew out of the bag, claws ablaze! "Ringtail! This is your most brilliant idea ever!" Otulissa then fitted a pair of claws on Mumble and Skipper. "Okay, it's time to end the skua insurgence!" Pat then appeared. "Pat, what are you doing here?" "It's time to end this battle. So, I'm going to start singing." (Cult of Personality by Living Colour)

Look in my eyes

What do you see?

The cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

Neon lights, a Nobel Prize

When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I sell the things you need to be

I'm the smiling face on your TV

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

I exploit you, still you love me

I tell you, one and one makes three

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi

I'm the cult of personality

The cult of personality

The cult of personality

Neon lights, a Nobel Prize

When a leader speaks, that leader dies

You won't have to follow me

Only you can set you free

You gave me fortune, you gave me fame

You me power in your God's name

I'm every person you need to be

Oh, I'm the cult of personality

I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of

I'm the cult of, I'm the cult of personality

This turned the tide of the battle, essentially giving the alliance the victory! However, there was one last Skua to battle. The Boss Skua had survived the battle, and was dead set on ending Mumble's life. "Mumble, I'm going to kill you!" "You leave him alone!" "Who are you?" "I am Blu! I, Jewel, Nico and Pedro are going to help these honorable birds." "How? You don't have any weapons." Just then, Mumble then sneaks up on the bird and boom! "If you ever try to hurt or kill any of my friends, I'll kill you! Understand?" "Yes. I'm willing to switch sides." "Why should we trust you?" "I know where Blowhole and Striga are holding Pellimore. They are holding her in St Aegolius, whatever that means." "Oh my god, they are trying to moonblink her. We need to get to The Great Ga'Hoole tree." "Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro; you want to join us?" "Yes! We are going to beat the Pure Ones!" Pedro exclaimed. "I'm in, too. We need to end this war!" Nico said. "We are in!" Blu and Jewel both said.

At St Aegolius, Blowhole and Striga, who had escaped just before the battle of emperorland had begun, continued to interrogate Pellimore. "Tell us, where is the king of the Ga'Hoole tree?" "I don't know! He, Otulissa, and a bunch of guardians took off after Soren, Twilight, Digger and Gylfie we're attacked by the others." "Well, It's time to moonblink you!" The Striga proclaimed.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Cult of Personality belongs to Living Colour.

Okay! The second battle will take place in chapter 16. I know this is pretty short, but chapter 15, 16, and 17 are setting up for the epic ending. Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Battle for Ga'Hoole

This is chapter 16, the Battle of Ga'Hoole. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 16: The Battle of Ga'Hoole

Not an hour after the battle of emperorland ended, Soren, Digger, Gylfie, Kowalski and Pat arrived at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. "All right, looks like they have been attacking for some time." Kowalski said. "Okay, Soren and I are going to go into the tree to see if anybody is left here."

Soren and Pat soon arrived at Soren's hallow, but nobody was in his hallow, except for Mrs. Plithiver. She was called Mrs. P by Soren and was his family's nest made snake. "Mrs. P, It's me Soren." "Soren! It's so good to hear you." She is a blind snake, so she uses her senses to feel her surroundings. "Who's your companion?" "Well, he's…" Mrs. P cut him off right there. "Let me figure it out. Adele Penguin, who's fought in one battle in this glaux (owl god) forsaken war, and sang about an hour ago." "Wow! That's right. I'm Pat, nice to meet you Mrs. P." "We don't have the time for that! They took Blythe, Bell and Bash!" "Who took the three b's?" "The Striga, Nyra, and some dolphin sounding creature." "Blowhole! They are trying to moonblink them! I know they are! I just know it!" Soren exclaimed. "Calm down, Soren. We are going to save Pellimore and the 3 B's. I have a plan." Pat said

Meanwhile, Blowhole, the Striga and Nyra were indeed trying to moonblink the owlets and their mother, but to no avail. "How long does it take to moonblink them?" Blowhole asked, sounding annoyed. "It takes a full moon cycle." The Striga said. "I'm guessing about a month." "Yes."

The Guardians, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Pat were getting ready for the biggest battle of their lives. "Okay, let's go save the innocent owls!" The battle was starting. Pat was being attacked by three different owls. "Soren, I need your help!" "Hold on!" Soren said. Soren and Digger doubled back, and took out the three pure ones. "Okay, I think we need some inspiration."

(Africa by TOTO)

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in the 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

They had found the three b's, but their mother was still missing. "Soren, watch out! It's Pellimore and she's moonblinked!" Soren pleaded with his mate to help turn from the moonblinking. "Pelli, it's me, Soren, Your mate and your best friend." "Soren, it's awful, they moonblinked me. I must look awful." "You look fine, Honey! Come on, we need to get to Paris!" Soren said. "I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere!" The Striga proclaimed. "Let's fight then, just me and you." Pat said. Pat and the Striga started the fight. Pat hit him square in the face with his battle claws, fitted for penguin use. The Striga would then hit him in the head with a branch. "Soren, give me that tree branch!" Pat then hit the Striga with that branch. "Okay, it's time to end your life!" The Striga then lunged for Pat with his Fireclaws, but missed. Pat hit him with his own claws in Striga's heart, killing him instantly. "Now, don't screw around with me Blowhole, one of your two partners in crime are no more. Your little insurrection is coming to an end. If you come easily, we won't have to end this with death." Pat said. "No, I not giving up, penguuuin. I shall rule the Earth NAAAAAAAAAAA!" "We need to get to Paris!" Pat exclaimed.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Africa belongs to TOTO.

Alright, this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters. Stay tuned! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle for Paris

Okay, this is chapter 17 of Battle across Four Dimensions. Please, read and review!

Chapter 17: The Battle for Paris

Sly, Bentley, Private, Twilight, and Coryn arrived at Paris. However, Nyra was already there! "You must join the Tytonic Order of the Pure Ones, or you will be killed!" Nyra exclaimed. "We need a different plan!" Sly exclaimed. Back at the Central Park Zoo, Pat was asleep. RING! "Hello?" "Pat, we need a different plan!" "Hold on! I'll be right there!"

"Okay, so Nyra is already here!" "Yes! There must be hundreds of Pure Ones up there!" Coryn exclaimed. "I say we wage an all-out attack on the Pure Ones!" Twilight exclaimed. "Twilight, there's only one thing bad about your logic. We're outnumbered right now!" Bentley exclaimed. "Soren, you there?" "Yes, you need my help." "Yes, it's time for the all-out battle!"

"Nyra, it's time that we end it!" Pat exclaimed. "We plan on ending your little insurrection!" "Nyra, I'm going to end you!" Coryn exclaimed. "I think it's time for a song." Pat said, with a salute. (You Can't See Me by John Cena and The Trademarc)

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock

your shell off

My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off

The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this

It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns,

you finished

A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'

Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and

lightning

Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails

Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail

I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole

block wishing

they could run with my division but they gone fishing -

- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight

I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate

In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot

you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater

If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan

Lay yo' ass down for the three seconds tan

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Yeah, uh

It's gonna be what it's gonna be

Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a

gold T

Uh - it's a war dance and victory step

A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep

John Cena, Trademarc, you all are so-so

And talk about the bread you make but don't know the

recipe for dough though

Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no

When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a

blatant no-show

See what happens when the ice age melt

You see monetary status is not what matters, but it

helps

I rock a timepiece by Benny if any

The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason

y'all condemn me

A man's measured by the way that he thinks

Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks

I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self

So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

"You had enough?" Pat yells. "Not by a long shot, Pure Ones attack!" Nyra yells. "Guys, I need help!" Sly yelled. "Twilight! Attack the Pure Ones that are going for Sly!" Pat screamed. Twilight then attacked the Pure Ones, taking them all out in less than ten seconds! Nyra then attacked her own son with a pair of Fireclaws. She hit him in his heart area, and she also broke his right wing. "Pat, kill Nyra! You can end this at the Central Park Zoo," Coryn said weakly, "Get my mother! Make her pay!" Then, Coryn died in Pat's flippers. "You killed the king, and now I'm going to end your life in the most brutal way possible." Pat lunged at Nyra with his Iceclaws, but Nyra got him on his flipper with her Fireclaws. "AHHHHH! You monster! I'm going am going to end this!"

Your time is up, my time is now

You can't see me, my time is now

It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now

You can't see me, my time is now!

Pat lunged at her heart with his iceclaws, but missed. Pat came back at her with his battleclaws, this time, hitting the target. "You aren't going to win," Nyra said weakly, "you're just an ordinary penguin." "Nyra, nobody is ordinary. It's just how you use your talents." "You are going to lose this war." Then, Nyra died. "It's time to end this freaking war!" Pat yelled.

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet Two, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru games; Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belongs to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; My Time is Now belongs to John Cena, the Trademarc, and WWE.

Alright, only two chapters left! The epic conclusion of this story is chapter 18! Please, leave a review! Thank You!


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Alright, this is the final battle of the Battle across four dimensions! Enjoy!

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

"It's time to end this war! They killed Coryn. But, we have defeated The Striga and Nyra. But, we can't end this war until we take out Dr. Blowhole." "Agreed! He shall pay for what he's done to us!" Soren, the new king of the Ga'Hoole tree, declared. "Okay, Mumble, Gylfie, and I will go spy on Blowhole. Everybody else, stay here and get ready for the battle." Pat proclaimed. "Pat, we want some action." Blu said, pointing a talon at Nico, Pedro, and Jewel. "Alright, we could always use more eyes."

Later, the group, Blu, Nico, Pedro, Jewel, Mumble, Pat, and Gylfie went on a surveillance mission. Sly Cooper also went along. "Pat, I'm going to take some photos." "Those are Blowhole's minions. They are a group of the Pure Ones, Lobsters, and Hagsfiends!" "Hagsfiends! We need to end this as soon as possible!" Soren exclaimed.

A few hours later, the battle was about to start. Pat was going to take out Blowhole. "Here we go! Let's end this!" (Cult of Personality by Living Colour) Look into my eyes, what do you see?

Cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

Neon lights, a nobel prize

The mirror speaks, the reflection lies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I sell the things you need to be

I'm the smiling face on your t.v.

I'm the cult of personality

I exploit you still you love me

I tell you one and one makes three

I'm the cult of personality

Like joseph Stalin and Gandhi

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

Neon lights a nobel prize

A leader speaks, that leader dies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set you free

You gave me fortune

You gave me fame

You me power in your god's name

I'm every person you need to be

I'm the cult of personality

Look into my eyes, what do you see?

Cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

Neon lights, a nobel prize

The mirror speaks, the reflection lies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I sell the things you need to be

I'm the smiling face on your t.v.

I'm the cult of personality

I exploit you still you love me

I tell you one and one makes three

I'm the cult of personality

Like joseph Stalin and Gandhi

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

Neon lights a nobel prize

A leader speaks, that leader dies

You don't have to follow me

Only you can set you free

You gave me fortune

You gave me fame

You me power in your god's name

I'm every person you need to be

I'm the cult of personality

"Blowhole, you are going to get your butt kicked!" Pat exclaimed. "Don't be so sure of yourself!" (Africa by TOTO) I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in the 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

By this time, Blowhole was lying on the ground motionless. However, Pat was also lying on the ground motionless as well. A pack of Hagsfiends were about to attack Pat, but Soren, Mumble, and Sly attacked each of the Hagsfiends with their weapons. Each of the Hagsfiends were scattered and they flew off. "We shall be back!" One Hagsfiend proclaimed. "Looks like your friend is going to parish ! Long live the Pure Ones!" Another one of the hagsfiends proclaimed. Pat was losing blood, and was in bad shape. He had a broken flipper and many scratches and cuts.

A few days later, Pat woke up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Pat asked. "You've been in a coma for three days. Bentley thought that you would never wake up." Marlene said. "We so glad that you're awake! Erik made this for you!" Mumble said, handing Pat a friendship bracelet Erik made for him. "Erik, thank you! What about Blowhole?" "He escaped, and sent this message to us." "This is not over by a long shot, I can guarantee that! I will be back! NAAAAAA!"

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet 2, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belong to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; Rio belongs to Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox; Cult of Personality belongs to Living Colour; Africa belongs to TOTO

Alright, this story is almost over! One more chapter! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

This is the final chapter of the battle across four dimensions. I thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story.

Chapter 19: Epilogue

It was time for a celebration. Pat would start off the party. (We are the Champions by Queen)

I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions - of the world

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune

and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose

Won and won and won

We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions - of the world

We are the champions - my friends

And we'll keep on fighting - till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

"Who wants to sing next?" "I'll go next!" Erik exclaimed, pointing at his mom. (Boogie Wonderland, the happy feet remix by Queen) Baby, uh-uh, it don't work

Baby, uh uh uh, uh-uh

Uh uh uh, uh

Uh uh uh, uh

Uh uh uh

So slowly...

So slowly into hearts of those who

Need more than they get

Daylight deals a bad hand

To a penguin that has laid too many bets

The mirror stares you in the face and says

"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"

You say your prayers, though you don't care

You sing and you

Shake the hurt...

DANCE!

Boogie wonderland

Ah, ah, dance!

Boogie wonderland

Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts

of men who need more than they get

Daylight deals a bad hand

to a women who has laid too many bets

The mirror stares you in the face and says

"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!"

You say your prayers though you don't care

You dance and shake the hurt

Dance! Mumble!

Boogie wonderland

Dance, dance, dance! Mumble!

Boogie wonderland

Check it out, check it out, check it out

Yo soy Raul, penguino mas "cool"

Latino por supuesto 100% espanl

My brothers ¿Que?

Luego me llama una senorita me enciende como flama

La fiesta, baila baila muchachita, mi corazon tiene dinamita

! PUM?

! Exacto, te como en un tacto, dejame ser tu papi penguino?

! Booyaka, Booyaka?

Mumble!

All the love in the world can't be gone (MUMBLE!)

All the need to be loved can't be wrong (MUMBLE!)

All the heartsongs are playing

And my heart keeps saying,

"Boogie wonderland,

Wonderland!"

Dance! Mumble!

Boogie wonderland Mumble!

Ah, ah, dance! Mumble!

Boogie wonderland Mumble!

Dance, dance, dance...

Whoaaaaa... Mumble!

"Okay, who's next?" "I shall sing next, since I'm the king!"

(I like to Move It by the Madagascar 5) I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to - move it!

All girls all over the world

Original King Julien 'pon ya case man!

I love how all the girls are move their body

And when ya move ya body

Gonna move it nice and sweet, and sessy, alright?

Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit

Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit

Physically, physically, physically fit

Woman, nice, sweet, fantastic!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman, ya nice, sweet, energetic!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman, ya nice, sweet, fantastic!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman, ya nice, sweet, fantastic!

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman!

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to - move it!

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

Ya like to - move it!

Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Woman ya cute and you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Eyeliner - 'pon ya face a mek man mud up

Nose powder - 'pon ya face a mek man mud up

Pluck ya eyebrow - 'pon ya face a mek man mud up

Gal ya lipstick - 'pon ya face a mek man mud up

Woman, ya nice, broad face

And ya nice hip

Make man flip and bust them lip

Woman, ya nice and energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman, ya nice, broad face

And ya nice hip

Make man flip and bust them lip

Woman, ya nice and energetic

Big ship 'pon de ocean what a big Titanic

I like to move it, move it

He like to move it, move it

She like to move it, move it

You like to - move it!

They like to move it, move it

You like to move it, move it

I like - oh did I?

Haven't done I?

Did I do "I like to"?

I think I did "I"...

I like... "we"? What about "we"?

"They"? "They" - we did "they" as well, okay...

Ahh - I got it! I got the new one, I got the new one: "them"?

No is that... can I say "them" or not?

Them like to move it, mo - I cannot say "them"!

Them like to move it, move it

We like to move it, move it

Erm... Well, there is got to be another one...

We - He - Us

Oh "us"? Can you do "Us like to"?

Us like to move it, move it

That's the one! ...ike to move it, move it

Us like to move it, move it

Us like to - move it!

Move it! Move iiit!

Move it, move it!

Move it! Move it!

Okay then...

While you're here I just wanna tell you a little story.

It's an old story of that my daddy used to tell me - he was a king as well.

I was born... probably about... sixty-eight years ago,

Over by that tree, over there, yeah.

And I remember things changed a lot:

In old days of Madagascar, it wasn't so commercial, you know?

It wasn't all about money and who's got the latest tree

And what leaves are you wearing

And who's got the latest?, you know...

Those days you could just be in the couple with the others, you know...

Doing the Jungle Boogie, you know...

Jungle Boogie, Jungle Boogie

Haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, haw, haw!

Move it!

You really think this is never gonna end.

But it is...

Three, two, one...

"Okay, I get to sing the final song!" Pat proclaimed. (Africa by TOTO)

I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in the 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say

"Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!"

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside

Frightened of this thing that I've become

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had

However, Blowhole had escaped. However, he wasn't a threat to the party. The party would rage on for several hours. The end!

Disclaimer: Happy Feet, Happy Feet 2, and Legend of the Guardians belong to Warner Brothers and Village Roadshow Pictures; Penguins of Madagascar belong to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Pictures; Sly Cooper belongs to Sanzaru Games, Sucker Punch, and Sony Computer Entertainment; Guardians of Ga'Hoole belong to Scholastic and Kathryn Lasky; We are the Champions belongs to Queen; Boogie Wonderland belongs to Queen; I like to move it belongs to the Madagascar 5; Africa belongs to TOTO.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
